koffandomcom-20200223-history
Choi Bounge
South Korea |Height = 153 cm (5'0") |Weight = 44 kg (97 lbs) |Blood Type = B |Family/Relatives = Wife and children (never mentioned) |Job/Occupation = Recidivist criminal, Taekwondo Student, Butcher (Formerly) |Likes = The talons he made for himself |Dislikes = Konnyaku jelly |Hobbies = Slicing stuff |Favorite Food = Crab |Forte in Sports = Rhythmic gymnastics |Favorite Music = Choi Bounge Ondo, his entrance music |Weapon = Steel claws |Fighting Style = Speed brawling + some Taekwondo }}In this Korean name, the family name is Choi. Choi Bounge (Hangul: 최번개, Hanja: 崔稲妻, Japanese: チョイ・ボンゲ Choi Bonge) is one of the original members of the Korean Team, along with Chang Koehan and Kim Kaphwan in The King of Fighters series. In Korean, Bounge (more appropriately spelled and pronounced as Bungeh) means lightning, which suits Choi's "electrical" and nonstop nature. He is one of the many fighters in the series who fights with a weapon; his weapons are dual leather-gloved claws. His original costume was changed at the last minute to avoid distinct similarities with horror film character, Freddy Krueger from the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, though Choi himself bears a slight resemblance to Krueger from within his KOF XIV character design. He speaks with a playful theatrical accent, often ending his sentences with "-de yansu" (much like he often calls people "buddy boy" in Playmore's English localizations). He also has his own character image song, entitled "Choi Bounge Ondo", which is played briefly during his entrances in The King of Fighters '98. He is voiced by Monster Maezuka. __TOC__ Story He was a late-night predator who chanced to have stalked on Kim during one of his nightly walks. After he was bested by his prey, Choi was forced by Kim to undergo his "Rehabilitation Project", in hopes of using the criminal's skills not "in the name of evil", but rather "for justice". During this time, he also met and befriended fellow criminal, Chang Koehan. Since then, the two have attempted to escape from Kim's training with little success, stressed often to the point of comic relief. The situation hasn't gotten any more lenient with the arrival of Jhun Hoon, who shares Kim's overzealous passion for justice and rehabilitation. Because both Chang and him convinced Kim to join the Fatal Fury Team in The King of Fighters XI, they appear in the Fatal Fury Team's ending celebrating with them at the Pao Pao Cafe. Since they have been deemed "rehabilitated" by their original master, Choi and his larger companion realize that Kim is on the look out for more villains to reshape and worry for the new victims' future. Sometime and somewhere before the events of The King of Fighters XIV, Chang and Choi are involved in an incident at a bar which lands the duo back in prison. Once there, the two soon encounters the mysterious and enigmatic Xanadu, whom Choi recognizes in being an infamous and dangerous criminal upon sight and through Xanadu's own eccentric yet mesmerizing charisma, both Chang and Choi decide to revert back to their old criminal ways, joining Xanadu in the KOF XIV tournament as they now seek to cause chaos and destruction with their new friend. Personality Very goofy and annoying, Choi wants to be free from Kim's hands. He is sadistic, since he loves to slice stuff, especially human flesh. Although, Kim's "Rehabilitation Project" seems to be working, since Choi's lost some of the desire to kill. Powers *'Super Speed' - Choi is very light and fast. *'Hurricane Spin' - Choi can spin his body at great speeds, creating a hurricane around his body. Fighting Style Before entering Kim's project, Choi used to fight with his super speed and attacking with claws, but he has been learning Taekwondo from Kim. He has his own adaptations of Kim's moves, especially Hishoukyaku and Hienzan. He even has his own variation of the Hou'ou Kyaku thanks to Kim's training. Regarding the Hienzan, Choi in some movelists often misspells it out of humor, due to the kanji being incorrect; instead of "Flying Swallow Slash", the move is instead translated as "Grieving Monkey Confession". Music *'Yuu (Existence)' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Ryo' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Seoul Road' - The King of Fighters '96 *'Seoul Town' - The King of Fighters '98 *'The Way to Rebirth' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Wild Party' - The King of Fighters 2000, EX, EX2 *'Nerichagi (Axe Kick)' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Progress' - The King of Fighters 2002 *'WA' - The King of Fighters XIV *'Seoul Road -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Kim's opponent, shared with Chang Koehan) *'Seoul Town ~Ver. Justice~' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Songs *'Choi Bounge Ondo (March)' - 1997 Image Song *'The Song of Fighters II' - Shared image song with other King of Fighters characters Game Appearances *The King of Fighters '94 *The King of Fighters '95 *The King of Fighters '96 *The King of Fighters '97 *The King of Fighters '98 *The King of Fighters '99 *The King of Fighters 2000 *The King of Fighters 2001 *Capcom vs. SNK 2 - as an assist character to Chang *The King of Fighters EX *The King of Fighters 2002 *The King of Fighters EX2 *SVC Chaos: SNK vs Capcom *The King of Fighters Neowave *The King of Fighters 98: Ultimate Match *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters (pachinko) - event character *The King of Fighters XIV Mobile Appearances *Metal Slug Defense (unlockable) *Crash Fever *The King of Fighters Destiny *The King of Fighters World *The King of Fighters All Star *The King of Fighters: Orochi Go * The King of Fighters M《格鬥天王M》 * The King of Fighters for Girls Cameo Appearances *Real Bout Fatal Fury - in Kim's ending; also mentioned in some Chang's quotes *Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 - in Tung's Stage *The King of Fighters 2003 - in the Kim team's ending; also mentioned in Chang's quotes *The King of Fighters XI - in the Fatal Fury team's ending *The King of Fighters XII - talks to Kim in his profile story *The King of Fighters XIII - talks to Chang in Kim team's backstory; also in their ending *The King of Fighters 2 - cameo *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum - in Kim's ending *Days of Memories (first, second, fifth, seventh, eighth, ninth title) - in-text cameo *SNK Gals Island Beauty Dungeon Mimi to Kimashita! *Nariyuki Quest *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - background cameo in King of Fighters Stadium Stage Anime Appearances *The King of Fighters: Destiny Similar Characters *Cool Choi See also *Choi Bounge/Gallery *Choi Bounge/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Choi-k94.jpg|The King of Fighters '94 artwork for Choi Bounge. Image:Choi-2002.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 artwork for Choi Bounge. Image:Chang_Koehan_&_Choi_Bounge.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 Artwork for Chang & Choi Image:Chang-Choi.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum artwork for Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. Choi-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. Falcoon-Chang and Choi.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon king_of_fighters_98_fe_ol_choi_bongae_by_hes6789-d9c9tez.png|Choi Bounge in The King of Fighters 98 UM OL es:Choi Bounge Category:Characters